Lelouch in Love
by TastetheRainbow125
Summary: After Shirley's death, a new girl shows up and, somehow, befriends Lelouch. One event leads to another and things get out of hand. One gunshot helps her win his heart and to explain what she knows. its long, but keep reading! Review please!


Code Geass

Chapter 1~New Beginning

I was sitting on the bench under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. _Wow_ I thought, _I'm really here_. It was my first day at my new school…in Japan. The only reason that my dad sent me here was a.) It taught English to its students so all of them spoke my language thank god, b.) It was top-ranked, but not expensive, and c.) my dad says "start with Japanese if you want to learn a new language. It may be hard, but it'll help you to learn other languages if you ask me". I had to recap on what had happened in the last few days of my life in America. My dad and I had finally decided that I would go to college in Japan to start here on my language _minor_. It's just a minor and my dad sent me here anyway. And I still have 1 more year to go till I go to college. Ugh. The bell just rang… "Guess I should go start my day as an Ashford Academy high school student. Let's get my first humiliating day over with."

As I stood up, a boy, very slender, and petite was in front of me smiling. "Hello." He said, "I'm not normally the type of person to just walk up to the new kid and say 'hi', but I felt a burst of courage today." He seemed like the smart, popular type who didn't have a posse`, but was every girl's dream to be with him. His voice was deep, kind of calming in a way. His eyes were a deep purple, also very… never mind. "My name is Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge." "My name is Katie Harpham. Nice to meet you Lelouch." He made a gesture to walk with him. "So right now is homeroom?" I asked. "Yes, it is, and I think we're in the same homeroom too. Room 304, right?" I nodded. "Good. You know, we only have to be in homeroom to get our attendance taken, and then we have 30 minutes to finish homework and go to the library to finish research until the bell rings for first period at..." he looked at his watch "9:20. Only seniors have this privilege, though." _That's cool_ I thought. At least I made one good friend here. "If you want a tour, I'm open to give you one during my free, if you want of course." "Well, when do you have free?" I said. "Fourth period, then right after I have lunch." "Oh." I said. "I have math fourth, but since I have lunch also during fifth, we can do the tour then. Sound OK?" He nodded, "sounds great."

The rest of my day went by in a breeze. Lelouch showed me around the school and now I know were I'm going. I forced myself to memorize all he told me so I wont look like a freaky new girl who doesn't know where she's going. _One good day down a bunch to go _I thought. _He'll probably act like he's never seen me tomorrow and I'll be friend less again. Ugh. _

I took the public bus home like I would for the rest of the school year and went up the stairs of my little apartment building, no more than two floors, unlocked my door and slid it open. I threw my bag on the floor and my binder on the desk my dad had put in here when he rented this cute little place. I opened the window a little bit and plopped down on my platform bed. I fell asleep immediately and was woken up by the sound of my ringing telephone. "hello?" "hello Katie, its dad." "oh, hi dad. You woke me up" "sorry to wake you I just wanted to see how your first day of school went." "it was fine, dad. Everyone was nice to me and I even got a tour from a nice guy named Lelouch. Was approached by a group of girls who were apparently the geeks, but they were very nice, so I was nice to them. And the preppy girls came and tried to coax me into being in their little group all because Lelouch is popular and he came up and talked me. I politely told them no, but that I would like to be an acquaintance of them and they told me the spot will always be open… I laughed at that but they seemed nice too." "That's great Katie. Are you home-sick yet?" "No not yet, but I will be soon." "OK well call me tomorrow when you get home from school, OK?" "OK dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." It's kind of odd talking to my dad on the phone. There's a 14-hour time difference, so he just called me and its 8:30 PM asking about my day and his day hasn't even started yet and its 6:30 AM in New York. That's just crazy. Well, making dinner won't be hard and at least all the teachers were nice and didn't give me any homework. So I can just eat and then sleep.

Chapter 2~Unpredicted

The next few days went by like my first day. Instead of him not talking to me like I predicted, Lelouch always meets me at the same bench every morning and he walks me to homeroom and all the rest of my classes until he gets his free and I have math class. I couldn't wait to see him for some odd reason. Everyday at lunch, we would talk about things going on and he would help me with my Japanese.

Yesterday, I realized when I had finished my English, math and chemistry homework, that I forgot my Japanese book in my locker and I had to study for a test. So, I jumped on the bus and sprinted across the grounds and up three flights of stairs. When I got about halfway down the hallway, I heard a commotion going on in one of the bathrooms. I assumed it was the boys' room seen as I heard boys' voices. It sounded like Lelouch's voice and two other voices. I only heard the end of their argument but I heard Lelouch say calmly "don't touch me!" and then he bursts out of the room. When he saw me I saw something red with a white-ish y thing in the middle, but when he blinked it was gone. _It must have been a trick of the light _I thought,_ but __I've seen that somewhere before, but I don't know where.._. "Lelouch?" I said "Katie? What are you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same question." "Well, I asked first." "OK." I said, "Well I forgot my Japanese book and I sorta need it to study" "Oh." He said. "I have student council today." "Oh yes," I said, "I forgot you told me that. What are you again?" "Vice president." Lelouch said. "oh, yes now I remember! I always forget Millie. She's one heck of a President." Now we were at my locker and I was putting in my combination to my lock. "What was going on in the bathroom before?" he smiled. "Oh nothing. Two other boys thought they could push me around because they think I'm a lightweight. Well the were wrong I punched one and told them to leave me alone and not to touch me ever again." "Well you can shift your weight around." I said. "Its easy to" he said. I looked at my watch. "I have to go. Sung promised he'd only wait exactly ten minutes then leave without me. I'll talk to you tomorrow though, right?" "Yea" Lelouch said with a puzzled face on. "Who's Sung?" he asked. "The public bus driver who drives me to and from school. Very nice guy. So I'll talk to you tomorrow. Kay? See ya!" I called as I sprinted back down the hallway and down the four flights of stairs. I had one minute, but I know Sung will wait an extra minute for me.

Chapter 3~Hacking

When I got off the bus I decided to walk to the corner shop and buy myself a small journal notebook to record what I find on the red eye. So far, all I've gotten is some people complaining of itchy, red eyes. Nothing of importance, but I did find a restricted sight for the Britannian government, I guess you could call it, that needed a code to get onto the site and review past archives. Maybe one of the computer geeks, who I'm sorta friends with, can navigate me around the code parts, if their willing.

My plan will go as follows: ill meet Lelouch like I always do, then before math class starts, I'll approach their little group and ask their 'leader' a favor. He is apparently the handiest with computers, and has a crush on me. Bless him.

As I walked into math class, I put my stuff down at my seat and made my approach. "Hey Charlie", I said. "Hello, Katie. What can I do for you?" he answered. "Well, I need to ask you a personal favor and it's kinda top secret." "OK? What is it?" "I need you to get me into the Britannian archives of past and present records. Do you think you can do it?" I asked. "Of course I can. But why?" "Like I said its top secret, but I'll let you in on a little bit of it. Its to find profile on someone I know." "Okay, that's sorta mysterious, but OK. I'll have to come to your house to get to your computer. I can't just explain over the phone." He told me. "I knew you'd say that. OK that's fine. How about today after school?" I asked him just as the bell rang again. "Sure, that's fine. We'll talk about details at lunch, OK?" "OK that's fine too. Thank you." "Not a problem." He said as I sat down.

At lunch I briefly talked to Charlie about later. He told me he would be willing to drive me home so we left it at that after I said, "OK." As Lelouch and I ate lunch he asked me what Charlie and I were planning after school. I told him, calmly, "I got some nasty virus downloading some picture , so I asked him if he can come over to remove it and help me download the file for the virus scan. It's downloaded to my computer, but I can't use it for some odd reason." "Oh", he said. "Good thing you went to him. I hear he's a wiz at the computer." _Good._ I thought. _At least I confided in the right person, according to Lelouch; and he's __never__ wrong._ So we ate talking to each other about things, as usual, and went inside for sixth period.

I walked out onto the school grounds after last period towards a small red SUV-like car that was owned by Charlie. He was standing there, waiting for me to come, and when I approached, he opened the front door for me and I got in. he closed the door behind me and ran around to the other side and also got in. Once we got to my small apartment complex he parked across the street from it, got out, ran to my side of the car, and opened the door for me. Once we got inside, I put my books down and showed him my computer. He turned it on. "It might take a while to get into the cite, but once I'm done you can go on. There might be spyware that immediately hacks into your computer and erases _everything _and when I say everything, I mean everything. Not able to get anything back even if you go into your deleted files folder or even your ISP server and try to down load everything back, it won't work. You'd have to get your ISP number and go into the data base and…" "Hold on Charlie. Can you please speak English and not nerd?" we both laughed. He nodded. Before he could go on I asked, "Will you be able to get around all of that with no problem?" "Sure of course I can. It will take longer though." "That's no problem take as much time as you need. You know you're not the totally nerdy type like your posse` is. No offense to them of course. You're the type of cool nerd, but no one really likes you because of that. They only talk to you for answers to their math homework, but I love you in a friend way. I will talk to you because you're awesome like that." "Thank you." He said. "Now, can you show me the site you want me to get onto?" "Sure."

Chapter 4~Knowing

And it all went up hill from there. He sat…at my computer…for an hour… and a half…getting onto this web site for me. But, at least he got in for me, and according to him I don't need him to come over again to go on again. I can just type in the web site and search whatever archives I want so I'

I'll start tonight and write all my findings in my new journal.

So I started researching last night and this is what I found so far and I wrote:

May 04, 2012, 9: 47 PM

First, I typed in his name, Lelouch Lamperouge, and, this came up: son of the 98th Britannia, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia lives with his sister, Nunnally, and their maid without parents after their mother's assassination, and his father's murder. He also is in contact with his brother, Rolo. At 18 years of age, he strives to become the 99th Britannia. Nearly half a year ago, he lost a true love to him, her name was Shirley, no sources found out what her last name was, but she died at a train station in Area 9. Autopsy reports concluded that she committed suicide after she followed him there, but some sources say she was murdered by someone Lelouch knew, but no one will ever know.

There was more there, but I'll save that for tonight, but I had other questions (which I wrote in my book) like

'What is the Geass order? And what is a Geass? Why is the Japanese Britannia hiding it from the rest of society? Is it a lethal weapon? Can it kill many people at a time? Or is it harmless? If it is a weapon, how does it work? What can it be used to accomplish? Who was Shirley? And who really killed her? could it have been his brother? Or maybe it was him? His sister? Striving for attention she might not get at home? Maybe she was depressed and just wanted help from her older brother to comfort her and help her and him not give any attention to this Shirley person? Who knows? Who can he trust with such information? And what the hell was that red eye plus symbol thing of his have to do with this? Could it be a Geass? Could he have tried to kill those boys in that bathroom the other day? Is he a killer? Or was he trying to defend himself?

So confusing, but I don't think Lelouch is a killer. And he never speaks of this Nunnally. Maybe this Geass power isn't a weapon. Maybe it's some sort of gift or powersuperpower?? I don't think so! that his unknown side affect is memory loss. Or, his memory was wiped? This won't be easy, but I'll figure this out.

After last night, I'm not sure what to think of Lelouch anymore; as friend or threat. This is crazy, but I acted normal any way. The days go by so quickly when you forget who someone really is. We've, Lelouch and I, have found out we have a lot in common. We like the same kind of music, we both HATE PE, and such and such. I've noticed, though, lately his brother, Rolo has been looking at me strangely, like he knows I gain more and more information about the Geass Code and how it works. I know that Lelouch has it, that the power is used to control people, and that, yes, it can be used as a weapon and that it can be used to wipe someone's memory. Poor Lelouch, probably doesn't even know that he has a sister, or maybe, he found out somehow and doesn't want Rolo to know. _Is_ Rolo even his real brother? I bet Lelouch knows. Oh well that's something I'll never be able to coax out of him I know it.

Chapter 5~Is This Considered as an Attempted Murder?

As I'm walking towards my apartment after school, my phone rings: a text from Lelouch. Says to meet him on the third floor of the train station that he needs to talk to me about something. This could be bad, but then again it could just be a friendly meeting. I guess I'll find out.

After walking home and calling a taxi, I finally got to the train station. Of course it wasn't that much of a hassle getting to the third floor because its not peak hoes yet. When I got there, I saw that the room was empty, and figuring that he was just a little late, I waited, until I herd a voice. "Katie?" it called, "Lelouch?", I answered. "No, it's me, Rolo", he said. "Rolo? What are you doing here?" "I came because I asked you to come here. I'm the one who sent you the text, not Lelouch." "But it was Lelouch's number how could that be? And why did you ask me to come here any way?" "I can do that. I have special ties with people who work with phones. It was easy. All I had to do was make one call. Anyway I asked you to come here so we can talk, like I said in the text." "About what?" I said. "You aren't needed in Lelouch's life. I'm all he needs. He doesn't need a girlfriend, just like he doesn't need a secret sister" that just proved my suspicions. I replied, "What are you talking about? Lelouch doesn't have a sister," I said acting dumb. "Yes he does." He replied. "And you know it. I know that you have been researching my brother and I and you know too much, that's why I have to kill you." At that point, he held up a gun and shot me.

Pain ripped through my whole upper torso as I hit the floor. My phone skidded out of my hand right as it started to ring. "L-l-lelouch" I said. As soon as I said that there was a loud crack and the sound of breaking plastic, Rolo had stepped on my phone. "Now he won't be able to find you" and he walked away as I lay there bleeding to death in the semi-darkness, praying for my life.

It seemed like an eternity later that I herd voices. It could tell the first was Lelouch's right away from they way I could hear the panic in his voice. The second was higher- pitched, Rolo's voice. He apparently hadn't left after I went under. "What did you do to her?" Lelouch said angrily, "why did you do this?" "I did this for you, Lelouch" Rolo answered. "Why? Why this way Rolo? You broke my heart when you killed Shirley in this exact spot. Why?" "She knew too much, plus you don't need anyone else but me, big brother." I was listening intently I was lucky I was still alive, lying there for probably hours, but what did I know? "L-l-Lelouch?" I croaked softly. There was a brief moment when I herd a sharp intake of breath. I could tell it was Rolo gasping that I had lived through his could- be fatal shot into my torso. "Katie?" said Lelouch "Your still alive?" Rolo said harshly. "Katie! Rolo you're lucky she's still alive." Lelouch said sharply. "I don't care how much she knows, just call an doctor!" he said frantically. Rolo walked out of the room talking into his phone. "Katie? How? How are you still alive? When I got here Rolo was here saying you're dead and that he checked your pulse and how there was nothing. No signs of life." This proves I was out for mere minutes. "Yet you still came to, and he was so amazed that you were alive when you called my name." My eyes stared to get heavy and he could tell. "No, no! I will NOT and CANNOT lose you like I lost Shirley! Please! Stay here! I order you to!" All of a sudden my eyes grew wide and all I saw was him. I couldn't feel and pain or sorrow or what ever I could've felt in those next moments. I could feel again when the paramedics arrived. I opened my mouth to explain everything I knew, but he anticipated me and, as he put his fingers on my lips, smiled and said, "We'll talk later." He walked with me all the way to the ambulance and got in, holding my hand the whole time. It was comforting to have him there, all-the-while having Rolo scowling at his back. Once we were inside the ambulance, it felt like forever for the driver to actually start the engine and drive off. As soon as we get onto the road, my throat starts to close up like its attacking me and not wanting me to breath at all. I start gasping for air and freaking out that I can't breath. The medics, speaking in Japanese frantically, which I don't try not to pay attention to, scramble about the ambulance trying to find some scope thing…that's all I care to try to translate. Finally they find and pull out some silver thing and jam it down my throat and finally get a tube down it so I can breath. They attach some balloon- looking thing and squeeze it so I can breathe in and out like a normal human being should. That's when I slipped into unconsciousness feeling better than I ever had.

I awoke with the sense that everyone around me hated me or was sad because of me for some odd reason. There was a beeping noise coming from somewhere in the room, but I didn't feel like moving my head to look. Lelouch was sitting next to me, asleep and, oddly, Ms. Villetta, my PE teacher was there, so was Rolo, Rivalz from student council, Millie Ashford, the president, was there, and Sayako (the maid? Why was she here?). Once my eyes were opened, Rivalz immediately said, "Hey, looks who's finally awake!" At that point, every looked up at me and smiled all speaking their welcome backs and hey's at the same time. The only voice I really herd was Lelouch's voice, "Well good morning miss sunshine. Don't try to talk, the breathing tube is still in your throat." "I'll go get the doctor." Said Miss Villetta. Looked at Lelouch hopefully with the 'why is Rolo here' sort of look and it was successful. He whispered in reply, "he wanted to be here. He feels sorry for what he's done. And he's accepted that you know all that you know, which we can talk about after the doctor takes this tube out of your throat. He said once you were awake, he would most- likely be able to take it out."

A few minutes later, a doctor came in, explained that I was lucky that the bullet didn't do much damage that it went through my stomach and into my intestine and stopped there. Then, he told me he was going to unplug the breathing tube from the one in my throat and see if I'm okay breathing on my own. He did just that and I could breathe on my own, so he told me to take a deep breath and he pulled it right out. I started coughing, so he gave me some water and said I should be fine, but if anything should happen, that all we had to do was press a button and he'd be here. And with that, he left.

I looked around and opened my mouth to speak, but Rivalz cut me off and said, "you gave us quite a scare. You were lucky when Lelouch found you. Doctor says the bullet went into your stomach, and ripped through your intestines cleanly, like a surgeon's precision cut, not much blood lost though." "A scare? What do you mean 'a scare'? You think I did this?" I looked at their solemn faces as I said, "you guys think I attempted to commit suicide?" I looked at Lelouch. "What did you tell them?" "Absolutely nothing", he answered. "So you guys just jumped, no leaped, to conclusions? Why? Do you think I'm sad here? Like I'm not happy with my move to Japan? This time in my life here with you guys, is the best time I've ever had in my life! You think I'm unhappy with the choice I made to move here? Well, I'm not. I'm perfectly happy here. You guys are my best friends! Why… would I …be…" I trailed off as I looked at all of my fellow students' faces. "You guys don't like me, do you? That's it isn't it? You don't like me?" "No! That's not it at all!" said Millie. "We are… we did think you were unhappy, but you are also one of our best friends too! We just thought you were unhappy for some reason, but we didn't know what, so we didn't say anything." "Yeah," Rivalz added, "we wanted to see if you really were depressed, because I've seen depression run its course and I wasn't sure if this was one of the stages yet, so we waited to ask you." "Oh, okay. Sorry I jumped to conclusions." "So if you didn't shoot yourself, then who did, and is that considered attempted murder?" Millie asked rhetorically. Playing along Rolo asked, "Did you see his face, did he get up close, or was it farther away, in the shadows?" "Yeah, was he tall, short, fat, skinny? Do you remember anything at all?" asked Ms. Villetta. "No, no and no. I think he was standing in the shadows, but that wasn't very far away from where I was standing, so he must've been really close." I was starting to get a creeping feeling that Ms. Villetta had something to do with what I found out about Lelouch and Rolo's Geass powers, in a way, but not totally in the loop.

After we want through all those questions, Millie, Rivalz, and Ms. Villetta left, leaving only Lelouch, Rolo, and Sayako left in the room. Sayako closes the door. "Katie, I need you to tell me what you know. I know I can trust you with whatever information you have, but I need to know what you found out." "Well," I answered, "you need to tell me what you know. No offense to you whatsoever Sayako, but, Lelouch, why is the Ashford Family's maid doing here?" He smiled. "First you tell me what you know then I'll be able to explain everything."

Chapter 6~Explaining everything

"Okay, I'll start off with the fact that I know that you are Britannian Royalty, your real name being Lelouch vi Britannia, and that both you and Rolo possess the power of Geass, the power to control anyone's actions just by one glance. I also know that Rolo isn't your real brother. That you have a sister, Nunnally, who is the Viceroy of Japan, and her orders to re-create Japan under the name of Japan goes against your rebellion, Lelouch, or should I call you Zero." At that time, Rolo looked like he was about to smack me. Although, the look in Lelouch's eyes changed from totally calm to semi-surprised, and he could tell I could see that. "Can I ask how you got all the information you've told me up till now?" "Reliable sources, common sense, voice recognition programs and the Britannian Empire archives. And it was so simple to do, too." "Common sense and voice recognition programs you said? Explain the common sense to me. I want to know how you figured these parts out on your own." I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. I was struggling to find the right words. "See? She can't explain it she knows so much." Rolo said impatiently. "Rolo let her find the words to explain. I know she's not lying to me." I looked at Lelouch and smiled. "Well, it was just common sense that brought me to the conclusion that, your mother was assassinated also something I found out, and you had your memory wiped of all the royalty business, so it was a way to get revenge for her death incognito." "Very true" he answered. "But what about the voice recognition? How did you use that?" asked Rolo. "It's easy to get around borders when a total geek, who is awesome, has a HUGE crush on you and will do anything for you. He down loaded the program from somewhere for me. I took a recording of a speech made by Zero and I took a recording I made of Lelouch after school and compared them. Perfect match. That's when I knew and connected the dots."

"I'll say, I pretty impressed, Katie. That was pretty good. But, now it's my turn to explain. You are right about all those things. And the reason that Sayako is here is because she is like a bodyguard for me and she sits in when I can't be in school. Ms. Villetta is also part of this. She does know that I'm Zero, she's one out of four. Though, none of the Black Nights know the real identity of Zero. We all work together and they don't know anything about Geass. Its pretty complicated, but you figured it out already, so it saved me the trouble of explaining. You I can trust with this kind of information. I am very sorry about this whole thing. There was no need for any of this to happen."

"Yes, I am very sorry for what I did. I realize that it was wrong to think eliminating you would be best. I should've talked to big brother first." At that moment I dropped all I had against Rolo and forgave him. "I forgive you Rolo. Who else knows you shot me?" I looked towards Lelouch. "Only us three and Villetta. Although she seemed to not know anything, she knew you knew something and that Rolo tried to destroy you for that." "Why did she leave? Why didn't she just stay and listen to what I had to apparently explain to all of you?" He looked at Sayako. She answered before he could even blink, "It would look too conspicuous if all four of us stayed in the room. It is school hours and Ms. Villetta _does_ have classes and Millie and Rivalz would wonder why that is. We don't want any rumors going around." She said calmly. "Of course." I answered. Then Lelouch finally spoke, "I'll inform her of what you just told me. Then we can go on living life like we should." "OK."

After the others left, most of my day was spent talking with Lelouch about whatever came to our minds and we had a good time. Finally, I asked him the question that had been bugging me this whole time. "So, what does this mean for you...and me?" I looked down to hide my blushing. "I don't know. What does it mean to you is the real question." he answered back. "I don't want to embarrass myself so I'll just ask it plainly. Do you like me?" "Of course I like you, but that's not what you're asking is it? I knew this question would come up." he said and sighed. My face and stomach fell. "I'm not rejecting you Katie, I actually didn't know how to ask you either. I was contemplating how and when to ask, so I'll ask it plainly, too. Do you want to go out with me?" I wasn't totally shocked, but I got a buzz of electricity running through my body. "Um, yeah. Of course I will." I answered. He took my hand. And we sat there, hand in hand, staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. I love having this feeling, being with someone you know you love.

After 1 day of being in the hospital, I was totally sick of it and wanted to go home. Finally they set me free and Lelouch drove me home on Rolo's motorcycle/scooter, and helped me inside. "I'll see you tomorrow in school." he said, and kissed my hand and said good goodnight. Now I know what love really feels like.

Chapter 7~Bad Rumors

Over the next few days, I would get weird stares from lots of people and some of my friends who used to talk to me, stare at me like the others and walk away. And the few that stayed with me, they keep on saying "If there's anything, ANYTHING you need to tell us, just be plain and tell us. If you ever need help with anything, just tell us and well help you." Ugh. It looks like somehow Rivalz and Millie's thoughts have been traveling among the whole of the student body. Now almost everyone thinks I tried to commit suicide. Even the teachers and counselors think that, and some have even approached me saying the same thing: that if I ever need someone to talk to, that they're there for me no matter what. Mean while, Lelouch just stands there and smiles and tells them 'she will, I promise' and walks away with me under his arm. I hate that he does that. Just blows things off like its a joke. I always feel like he's hiding something from me. Well, he hid a lot of things from me; being Zero, being son of the emperor, being the older brother to the viceroy, and holding the power of geass. He kept many things from me, but I'm not surprised. We weren't that close before his fake-brother shot me, and if I were in his shoes, I wouldn't have told me either. He didn't know if he could trust me or not and if we could be that close if I did know that much. I can also tell that he really isn't one to get into relationships, Rolo probably kills her before Lelouch gets a chance to even ask her out. Rolo said it himself at the train station _'She knew too much, plus you don't need anyone else but me, big brother.' _It's funny, but I think that Rolo thinks he's sorta a protector for Lelouch. Like it's his obligation as the fake brother to protect him. Lelouch knows of Rolo's past, I want to know it too. I should ask Lelouch. Maybe I can get the answer out of him if he's willing.

Days seem to go by like hours when you're with someone you truly care about I've noticed. It seems like an eternity ago that I had just met Lelouch on my first day of school, and now, its like I'm in a whole new world. It's a crazy sort of love Lelouch and I have. We hold hands some times and talk a lot, but we can never bring ourselves to get into an argument. Some call it just a mutual, loving respect for each other, but its not like that. We both know we love each other and that's all there is to it. Others just can't see that he got me through losing most of my friends because they thought I tried to commit suicide at the train station one and a half months ago. Some have realized that I'm not and come back and said that they're sorry, but the people who were totally bitchy about how they thought they were friends with a suicidal have tried to tell me they've see the light and that they're sorry too, but that didn't work. Their rumors hurt my reputation the most, but most of it that was blown to pieces has been neatly put back together, thank god. N ow I can walk the halls with my head looking straight on without wondering what kind of faces people have on when I walk by.

Chapter 8~The Take Over, the Break Over

_One month later..._

Lelouch and I have finally been able to figure out we love each other enough to say 'I love you' when we depart from each other at the end of each day. As I walked into school one day, I have one of those senses that something bad is going to happen, but then again, I have those a lot, and usually nothing bad happens. So, I blow it off like a headache that I get from an annoying guy. So during my math period, which I didn't have that day, I was in the library studying for a test, when all of a sudden we all hear a series of gun shots. Gunshots, in Ashford Academy? I thought I was hearing things, but then again everyone else heard it too because they all stiffened. We heard some yelling and another series of gunshots, but at that point most were cowering underneath tables, so everyone else followed for the sake of our lives. The teacher who was in the room at the time, Dr. Nakimoto, went to the door and opened it a crack, to which we all protested, to see what was going on and he was immediately shot right in his shoulder. The culprit, a tall man dressed in all black and a ski mask, came barging in, kicked past Dr. Nakimoto, and looked under all the tables to count how many were in the room. "If when I come back into this room, and not all of you are in here," he threatened, "I'll shoot every person one by one until I get it out of someone were that person is, you got me?" and stormed out of the room taking the key and locking the door. All were silent. Even the doctor. Although he was in pain, he kept pretty quiet. Just over ten minutes later, we heard sirens. And I groaned and said aloud, "Someone's an idiot, calling the authorities won't do anything. It'll only get more killed." At that moment, there was a huge boom, and all of us screamed. It sounded like a bomb went off! Then another and then a series of more gunshots. It felt like we were in the middle of a war, and I'm surprised that the whole building hasn't collapsed. Then, the same man that had come in before came in and said there's one missing. How!?" He came around to all the tables again checking to see how many kids were actually in the room and stopped when he saw me under my table. He said, "Never mind, I found our missing child. And, it's just your lucky day because," he reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a picture that was of me and said, "you're the girl we're looking for anyway. Come here my darling." he said sarcastically. "You get to come with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me, writhing, out from under the table and pulled me up to stand. I struggled and struggled until I got one hand free and said, "Don't touch me!" and smacked him across the face as hard as I could. He looked at me and punched me back right across the face, too. I fell to the floor already feeling the skin around my left eye swelling. I heard him cock a gun and he fired. All I could hear was my scream. He'd shot my right hand!. Pain ripped through my whole body, the most was in my arm, and I screamed even louder. The man bent down next to me, put his hand over my mouth and said, "I didn't want to do that, but my you smacking me, you made it worse. Now you will stop screaming now or I will do something even worse." I, surprisingly, stopped immediately. He pulled me up by my hair and dragged me out of the room and down the hall to another room. He stopped me on the outside of the door and took a scarf out of his pocket and tied it around the wound in my hand and then opened the door and pushed me into the room. In there was two men one was sitting on one of the desks and the other was pacing. He stopped pacing looked from me to the man who brought me there and nodded. The man who brought me here, I'm going to call him mask, left the room and closed the door behind him. The man who was pacing, I'll call him blue because he has deep, piercing blue eyes, walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. The man who was sitting on the desk, I'll call him tall, got up and went over to the windows. He looked out and said, "They have the whole place surrounded. What should we do?" "We should do nothing." said blue as he looked down on me while I was crying on the floor. "If we keep them hostage enough, we can get ransom and possibly information from this nit-wit." He bent down next to me and said, "Where does Zero and his Black Knights meet?" Lelouch, actually, never told me where he and his knights met, so I would be telling the truth when I finally said, "I don't know what you're talking about." He stood up straight and kicked me in the stomach. I felt like I was going to puke with all this punching and kicking me in the stomach. "Lies!" screamed blue. "I'm not lying!" I screamed back. He kicked me in the back. "Tell me where they meet! I know you know, and this time don't lie." "I really don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I said back. He kicked my legs really hard this time. Then, another bomb went off. "I thought I told him to tell the others to stop setting those off!" blue screamed. "You!" he pointed at tall, "Go tell them not to set off-" his words were cut off by another boom and a huge crack. There was the sound of crumbling and crunching. I felt a huge piece of ceiling hit my head, and then there was total darkness.

Chapter 9~New Limbs

When I finally woke up, I felt like I'd been in a coma for weeks. I was sore all over and there was a strange feeling in my left arm. Lelouch, finally realizing I was awake, rushed over to me and said, "Hey, how do you feel?" "Sore, hungry, and thirsty. How long was I out for?" I said. "Well its about two in the morning right now, so you _could_ say two days, but not really. The doctor said when the ceiling fell in, you must've been hit in the head with a piece of it really hard. You're apparently bruised all over, have a concussion, which both aren't serious, but," he sighed and looked at me sheepishly. "But? But what? Tell me!" "But, when the ceiling caved, there was an especially sharp piece that, well, cut off your arm from about two inches below your elbow. The doctor did the best he could with what was left and sewed it up and bandaged it." I looked down at my arm and held it up so I could see it properly. _No wonder I had a weird feeling in my left arm_, I thought._ I don't have half an arm at all!_ "Sorry" he said. "What's there to be sorry for? If anything, they should be sorry for coming into the school." "Wait, who do you mean?" he asked. "The men who took over the west wing of the school, of course. Didn't you know what was going on when police cars pulled up to the school? Weren't you worried or something?" "Well, we didn't know anything, so I was wondering if you'd tell me what you knew about it." he said. "They wanted me. They wanted to know if I knew where," I lowered my voice, "where you and the Black Knights met. Somehow, they got hold of some information that I knew all of the things I know. They wanted to know if I was really connected to you, Zero." I thought Lelouch was going to get up and punch the wall. He looked really angry at that point. "So somehow, someone found out or already knew that you knew what you know. Damn. I know you wouldn't, but did you somehow let it slip that you know all of the information you know?" "Of course not. Whoever they were, they must have found out another way. Did you tell anyone?" I asked. "Of course I didn't, and neither Rolo or Sayako would ever say anything to anyone that you knew, so I have no clue as to how they found out. This I guess will just be a mystery to us."

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and explained my injuries. "If you like, we can give you a cybernetic arm to use, including some other upgrades that would be free of charge, for as a trial study for us to study. If you like all of it, you can keep it free of charge. What do you say?" "What do you mean 'as a trial product'? Do you mean like I try it out and you study the effects of it on me?" I asked suspiciously. "Sort of." he answered. "Doctors have been wondering about if we could attach cybernetics, such as an arm, and a cybernetic covering in the body, what the effects would be. And you're the perfect candidate in my eyes. Plus its a free trial offer! What do you say? Will you try it?" His eyes were pleading. "How many days will you be studying her?" asked Lelouch. "Oh, just for 60 days. That's it. You'll just have stay at a laboratory for the first week and then continue to come in every single Friday of the rest of the two months so we can see the effects on you." I thought it over for a few minutes. _If I get these cybernetic parts, I could live a normal life without the inconveniences of having half an arm. However, this is cybernetics we're talking about. Jeremiah has cybernetics; arms, bulletproof everywhere; it seems like I'm suiting up to go into the line of battle. But what's the downside? If I get these, I could help protect Lelouch as Zero and things like that. I'm almost positive it would be the wrong choice not to get it. _"What do you think Lelouch? Do you think I should get it or not?" I asked him. "I think you should do whatever you want. Its a great offer that even I would take if I were in your position." I looked at the doctor. "I'll do it." His smile was so wide, you could've seen all of his teeth if you looked hard enough. "The only thing I can do right now is attach the arm and drill the transmitter into your brain. The other upgrades will be done at the laboratory." _Jeez,_ I thought. _A transmitter? Drill? This sounds painful. The question really isn't will I be in so much pain that I won't want to go through with it, its will I regret my decision when its all said and done? Complications can make things go bad fast. They can go from bad to worse in an even quicker amount of time. I just hope this works. _So the next day I was being prepped for surgery praying to God it worked. I was rolled into the O.R and the doctors and nurses did all of their serious rituals they do before they do a surgery and then waited for the neurosurgeon and the operating doctor to be ready. Once they were, the put me out and began surgery on my arm. I went under feeling a feeling of complete blankness, not knowing what was ahead.

Chapter 10~Reconstruction

My time in the hospital after the surgery was short, only because they gave me just under a day to recover and then they transferred me to laboratory for all the tests and putting the full cybernetics into my body. I, apparently, am not bulletproof like Jeremiah, whereas he is just total metal bulletproof, I can take the bullet, and bleed, but not die. It's sort of like I'm immortal now and I just can't die. I haven't told Lelouch that I'm bulletproof, though. I secretly told the doctor to upgrade with that feature and not to inform Lelouch of my decision.

Two months can go by pretty quickly when you have tests done on you at the end of each week. No problems at all and I get to keep my new body for free. It's a great deal, and now that the two months are over, I can test my strengths on my own. I now get, as an added bonus the choice of either wearing white gloves, making it look more suspicious that something has happened to me, or a latex elbow-length glove that is the exact shade of my skin. I took the latex glove, knowing that I would most-likely wear that when I wore short-sleeves, and get white gloves to wear everyday in school, seen as I wear a blazer everyday. Of course, everyone asks about my hand, and I gladly show them my arm so they stop asking questions all the time. Anyway, my new arm is pretty amazing in what it can do. One of the two great things it can do is eject a shield, at my will, from my wrist. Pretty useful in bad situations, considering my situation, because now probably a group of people know that I know a great amount of information on Zero and his Black Knights.

Another thing that I can do with my cybernetic arm is really weird that I found out by accident. When I grab something hard and squeeze its sort of like a momentarily paralyzing surge of energy that I can give off at will. I bet if I did that to someone, they'd be on the floor in two seconds. As for the rest of my body, I am as healthy as can be now, but of course I now have to be more careful than ever since some know I know what I know. Confusing, I know. Too many I know's, right? Crazy, but it happens.

_Three Months later..._

If I've ever in my life felt like there was someone watching me and following me, it was definitely now. I swear the black BMW has been following me everywhere I go. It even sat outside of Ashford all day, and then drove around the block a few times when I got out of school. This is crazy. Now its like eight at night, sorta dark, and I'm walking away from the school coming from being with Lelouch. The car is _still_ there, but this time, its not on. The person driving it must've gotten out of it, thank god for that. I took the longer way to get to the side walk, the way that avoided the car, just in case someone was in it. That proved to be a bad idea.

"I still know you know where those headquarters for the Black Knights are and you're gonna tell me, or you're gonna look like a foolish girl." It was blue, from that day in the room in the west wing. He looked like his face had been clawed all over. "I already told you this." I answered calmly. "I don't know where it is. I don't even _know_ a Black Knight. Why do you have the impression that I know this information?" He sneered. "I didn't get an impression. I heard from a very reliable source from a place you were before our little get together. She told me she heard you and your little boyfriend talking in a room with two others behind closed doors and whispered voices." He smiled evilly. _A place I was before our meeting, behind closed doors in whispered voices, two others? Where could he possibly be talking about? _I thought. _Behind closed doors, whispered voices...two others..._Dread passed right through my whole body. He was talking about the hospital I was in after Rolo shot me. It was me, Lelouch, Rolo, and Sayako whispering about how much I knew behind my room's door that was closed. Damn. Whoever she was, she had damn good hearing. "So you've figured it out now, I can tell. So now you're gonna tell me or you're gonna be a dead girl." he said. "It's not that I figured something good out, its that I've figured out that have absolutely no recollection of this conversation happening with the clues you gave me. Sorry." He, then, pulled out a knife and threw it at me. It hit me square right between the eyes. I fell to the floor and lay there to make it look like I was dead. He walked right up to me took one disgusted look at me and said, "Stupid girl." and started to walk away. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I started to hysterically laugh. He turned around slowly, eyes wide in shock, staring at me, probably wondering if he'd just dreamed that he stabbed me in the head. I sat up, pulled the knife out of my head with no problem, and said, "No. You're the stupid one." and threw it straight back at him, squarely in the eyes. And, just like it was a que, Lelouch walked out. Took one look at me, then took one look at blue and walked right up to me and stared in shock. "Don't ask if I should be dead, because I should be, but I'm alive and there's something you should know. Actually two things: one, when they put the various cybernetics in my body they put a sort of shield around my whole inside, so I'm basically bulletproof in a way, but not bulletproof like Jeremiah, and two, he got his information from a nurse at the hospital I was at after Rolo shot me. Somehow she heard us and told whoever this guy was." "Well, that was definitely a surprise to me." he said, holding his hand out to me to help me up. "Though, you should get back to your apartment and clean that up so it'll heal like it should, or maybe not.?" At that moment, my wound had healed and stopped bleeding. "Pretty cool, huh?" I said smiling. He took out a handkerchief and handed it to me. I took it wiped the blood from my forehead. "Thanks." I said, pecked him on the cheek, said goodnight, and started walking home leaving him to stand and stare in shock.

Chapter 11~The Battle

A few weeks later, I heard the first sounds of battle raging over the whole of the Tokyo settlement, where Lelouch was, masked as Zero. I was sitting at headquarters wondering what was going on out there. C.C was here too, not knowing she's immortal and has the power of geass. After the Battle of Tokyo, Lelouch, C.C., and Charles zi Britannia all entered C's world, where C.C thought her wish, that Lelouch would kill her, would be granted, but was very wrong when Lelouch stopped her from dying. When the both fell out of C's world, C.C had lost all her memories. Now she thinks shes a servant for Lelouch, thus calling him 'master'. And all because of this Lelouch is out there with his Black Knights. And for him, as he tells me, hours pass by like seconds, and its over before you know it. His plan was to get Nunnally, his sister and viceroy of Tokyo, and destroy anyone in his way if needed and get out of there.

And of course, before I did know it, it was later in the day when I heard a huge bomb go off, making the whole place shake. C.C turned around, with wide eyes, and started to moan, "Oh, no. What was that? Oh, no. I hope master is alright. He's been gone for a long time. I hope he's alright." She sat on the floor and held her knees to her chest. "I bet he's fine. He'll be back soon, I promise." Maybe two seconds later, I get a call from Lelouch. I pick up. "What just happened?" I asked. "Suzaku set off the F.L.E.J.A. warhead. It wiped out most of the Tokyo settlement including where Sayako, Rolo, and the others were. They were retrieving Nunnally." He sighed like he was in the worst pain ever. "My worst fears have been confirmed. Nunnally is among the dead, along with the thousands of others dead." and hung up. I was shocked. He sounded really depressed. "Master is fine. He is coming back now." I said to C.C. She got up, happy now, and recommenced her dusting. I left the room. When Lelouch cam back, he comes back, whether I'm there or not. I just needed air.

When I came back into the room, Lelouch was there, and Kallen was just leaving. She looked like she was outraged at something. Lelouch looked more tired than ever. I went over to him on the couch, sat next to him and put my arms around him. "I'm so sorry." I said. He put his head on my arms and let the tears roll down his face. He's been working so hard so that he could create a better world for Nunnally. But when her wishes went against his plan, he, and the Black Knights, were forced to be exiled so Lelouch's plan would work. Now he finds that the same person who had an obligation to protect the Viceroy just killed her. I think he wants to kill Suzaku Kururugi even more than he did before the battle even begun. Lelouch is a hard person. You don't normally get reactions like this out of him, but since it's his sister, I do understand.

Chapter 12~Seek and Destroy

The battle still raged on as the days went by. Lelouch, as Zero, was asked to have a meeting with Prince Shnizel, his brother, to talk somethings over. It was to be held in one of the meeting rooms upstairs. He went, of course, leaving me behind with a strange feeling like something really bad was about to happen. Lelouch had, somehow, made and taught me how to use a nightmare frame, leaving it for me to use in case something went wrong. C.C left the room mumbling to herself about helping someone and left me in the silence. I fell asleep and woke up about three hours later. I went outside to see where everyone was, but no one was in the halls. I took this as a bad sign and went outside to see who was out there. No one. Then I heard a large bang and I saw Rolo's nightmare, well what was left of it from after the F.L.E.J.A. Warhead went off, soar into the sky with Lelouch in his hands. Bad sign. I ran silently to my frame, got in, turned it on and raced after Rolo. Damn. He was fast in that thing, I mean so am I, but he was faster. Though the more he destroyed the enemy, I guess you could call it, the more it felt like he was making time jump. He'd be further than I expected at some points and there were less of the others when I finally realized what was going on. Plus, I was closer to the water every time. He was using his geass, I knew it. I had forgotten that he had the power, through geass, that he could temporarily stop time.

Before I knew it, I had lost Rolo and Lelouch in the trees ahead. I searched from above, but found nothing. I can't believe I lost him. I have know idea what happened, but I have a bad feeling someone knows something about Lelouch that shouldn't have been known, like his power of geass. I searched for what seemed like hours, so finally I decided to land and look on foot. Almost immediately I found a mound of dirt in front of a cut tree stump. And on the stump was the locket Lelouch gave Rolo for his birthday. Did this mean Lelouch was dead, and Rolo made a grave? Or was Rolo dead and Lelouch made this grave? There was rustling behind me and I turned around. It was Lelouch. "Rolo is dead. He died of a heart attack from using his geass too many times in such a short amount of time. How did you find me?" "The question is how did you find me?" I asked. "Luck, I guess." We both smiled. "What happened? Why did you and Rolo split in such a fashion that I felt compelled to follow you?" "Shneizel told the Black Knights everything; who I was and that I hold the power of geass. They were going to execute me, right then and there, but Rolo jumped in before they even had a chance." he said solemnly. "So, what happens now?" I asked. "I plan to enter C's world, and destroy it and my father. I will need for you to be close by, hidden with your frame. They know you're still on my side, so if they're looking for me, they're looking for you." "Okay. Need a ride?"He smiled.

Chapter 13~Consider Yourself Terminated

Once we got to where Lelouch told me to take him, he immediately found the entrance to C's world and entered. I went off into the trees to 'hide from harm' as Lelouch puts it. And now, after he destroys his father, he's going to take his place as the Britannian Emperor. First came the explosives I knew were coming. Lelouch set them off so it would be just him and his father stuck in there "forever". Yeah right. He knew if he couldn't get back out that I would get him out. I, then, watched as Suzaku, Anya, one of the Knights of the Rounds with Suzaku and Gino, and C.C entered C's world, too. Anya wasn't herself. She was acting too friendly. C.C has apparently regained her memory of her true identity. But when Ana entered, her body didn't go in. She must have been possessed by something. It wasn't long before Anya woke up, dazed and confused, and Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C all exited C's world. It seems that Lelouch and Suzaku have made some kind of alliance with each other. They weren't the best of friends before, but they seem friendlier now. "You can come out now, Katie. We're through here." I came out and got out of my frame. "What happened? And, C.C, how did you regain your memory so quickly?" I asked. "Lady Marian helped me." "Lady Marianne? Lelouch's mother? Who's been dead since he was a child? How?" "When she was assassinated, she put her soul into a terrified bystander, Anya, through geass. It's been there that whole time and she only just started to use Ana's body to help me. When Anya put her hand to the gates, instead of Ana going in, Lady Marianne went in instead. And when Lelouch destroyed Charles, and C's world, he destroyed Marianne too." "Oh" was all I could say. It seemed evil to destroy one's parents, but in the circumstances provided, plus the fact that his parents wanted to destroy the world in order to make a new one, it seemed necessary to me.

People waiting. Feet tapping. Minds buzzing. Waiting, waiting, for their Emperor: Charles; who is dead at this moment and they aren't aware of it. Lelouch walks out and sits down in the high and mighty chair the emperor should be sitting in. People gasp. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the direct blood descendent of Charles zi Britannia, whom I killed." More gasping. "I will take his place as emperor." One man yelled "Guards! Take this, this child from our presence. Claiming he's the new emperor." The guards called ran at Lelouch, but before they even got close enough, Suzaku jumped in their way and snapped all of their spears. "And this is Suzaku Kururugi, a former Knight of the Rounds. He is now appointed to be the Knight of One, the Knight of Zero." He then looked at me and gestured for me to come out. I started walking out. "And this, this is your empress, Katelyn. She shall be known as Lady Katelyn. She shall be my bride." he briefly put his hand over both his eyes, something I would have to get used to since his geass power used to be in his right eye, and not both his eyes. He then said. "As Lelouch vi Britannia I command you: follow under my orders at all times!" And so it happened. Almost immediately the all started chanting, "All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!" It was kind of scary seeing all of those people under his command in such few words. Basically, the next few days everyone there, at that initiation, became slaves at the royal palace. Cleaning and serving and just being Lelouch's slaves was their new life. What fun, while I got to rule over them too as their empress. And I was already getting the butterflies in my stomach, because I was going to be married to Lelouch in a two days. We had it all planned out and had all the invitations sent out. And now I'm getting shoved into dresses everyday for the past two days and asked if I liked each and every one. It was scary. When I first met Lelouch, I just thought he was a normal teenager who was very active in the student council. I was never aware of his past or what he planned to do in the future under such circumstances. Most probably see him as an evil man. I see what he's doing is wrong, but I will stay with him and stand by him for as long as I live, no matter what happens. I love him, that's why he is going to marry him. My parents...my parents. I haven't talked to them in months. They have no clue as to what's going on. They've called and left messages and I listened to them, promising myself I'd call them back, but I haven't. The last both of them heard, I had just gotten out of the hospital after Rolo shot me at the train station. Funny, it feels like that was eternities ago, when it was only barely a year ago. Just shows how time flies. And now I'm getting married? They would never approve of me, a seventeen-going-on-eighteen year old, marrying an eighteen year old. They would both have massive heart attacks and die. Not something I really want to tell them.

So I guess to sum up this subject, I guess I'll fall out of contact with them, just to spare them painful questions and horrible details. I'll let them, somehow, find out about my position on their own, unfortunately. Talk about how time flies, one moment I'm thinking about my parents not knowing about my life at all, and the next, it seems, I'm getting into my beautiful elaborately beaded poofy dress and getting my hair and make-up done for my wedding. Half of Japan and Britannia is invited and they're probably all going to be there. Ugh. And worst of all, somehow, Shneizel and Cornelia got their names on the guest list. When I found out, I asked Lelouch how it happened, and he claimed he didn't know, with a smirk of course.

Chapter 14~Getting Married; the Equivalent to Your Nerves Attacking You

Our marriage went mostly by the traditional American standards, surprisingly. Lelouch accepted the form of marriage, saying he would follow which ever way his bride wanted it. There were only three things missing from my 'traditional American marriage': a best man, brides' maids, a maid of honor, and my father to walk me down the isle. It was a teary occasion, but it all went as we planned. Now it was time for the reception after wards. Great. Talking with people who probably hate Lelouch and I with a burning passion and having to probably dance in front of all of them was a scary prospect. "Are you happy with our decision?" he asked after we walked back up the isle, holding hands. "Yes I am." I said, smiling broadly. "Good. I am if you are." and kissed me on the cheek. The woman who helped me with my hair and make-up dragged me away saying my make-up had to be touched up before I sit in front of all those people; me crying during my wedding didn't make any difference. She fixed it up, the hair dresser fixed my hair and they helped me into yet another dress for the reception.

As Lelouch and I walked in, many people clapped and came up to give their congratulations to us. We finally got to our table and sat down. Suzaku was also near by, probably staying close just in case. We were served our different courses of the dinner, and my eyes finally fell on the two people I was looking for. They were just walking in when their eyes found mine. "Look who finally decided to show up." I said to Lelouch and pointed. His eyes found who I was pointing to and said, "I can get rid of them if you want." "No, no. No matter who they are, I guess you can still say they're family though blood. We should go greet them, if you want." I looked at him. He was staring at his brother and sister, Shneizel and Cornelia. "Are you as surprised as I am that they actually showed, considering how much they hate us?" he asked. "Depends." I said plainly. "On?" he asked. "How surprised are you?" "Quite." he answered. "Then yes, I am as surprised as you are. Although, I did not see them during the actual ceremony, however there were a lot of people there, so they could've been there and I just couldn't see them. I would've thought they would come during the ceremony, purposefully late, mind you, and have made a scene about it." he smiled. "I would've thought so too, but they're 'too cool' for that." we both chuckled. "Excuse me, Sir Lelouch and lady Katelyn," we looked up "but Prince Shneizel and Princess Cornelia would like to speak to you." said one of the servers, pointing to the place where, sure enough, Prince Shneizel and Princess Cornelia stood. Lelouch and I looked at each other and got up. I sighed as I did and walked around the table. Lelouch went the other way and when we met in the front, I took his hand and we walked towards his brother and sister.


End file.
